Still Waters (Fight or Flight)
by pierceangelus
Summary: This is the story of Felicity as one of the main slayers. It will also feature Oliver dealing with this part of Felicity's life that she has kept hidden from him. Am not sure yet if Felicity will end up with Oliver as I am annoyed with him. It will also feature some of my fave Avengers and these pairings Buffy Summer/Steve Rogers and Faith Lehane/Clint Barton
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I have ever written anything. This comes from my frustration with Arrow's Heir to the Demon episode... so a bit of a SPOILER here. This will feature crossovers mainly from Arrow, BTVS, Roswell and the Avengers but I might add more in time. The story takes place several years after the collapse of Sunnysale, after Arrow's Heir to the Demon as well as after the finale of Roswell. This will feature multiple pairings. I hope you guys like it.

I changed or updated this chapter to make it easier to read and maybe lessened some of the anger I felt towards Oliver Lolz... Please let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading this... FYI I posted this in another site as 'Fight or Flight'

Chapter One

It had been a long day... Felicity felt drained emotionally and physically. Dealing with the League of Shadows, helping Oliver keep Sara safe, finding out the truth regarding Thea's parentage, confronting Moira Queen about not telling them the truth and then finally having to telling Oliver the truth about his family. Gah! Who wouldn't feel this way?

Getting to her car and starting the engine, she made a note to pass by a store after she checked and saw how Oliver was doing at the Foundry. Maybe a pint of mint chip, her fave bottle of red wine and a nice soothing bubble bath was just what she needed to make all the stress go away. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed answering her phone. Looking down she saw it was Willow calling and picked up. "Hey Wills, what's the what?"

On the other end of the line Willow laughed. "Faith seems to be rubbing off on you and Buffy, Felicity. Other than that you ok, sweetie? You seem really tired."

"It's just been a really really long day Wills. I'll fill you in when we see one another. So spill, is there something brewing that I should be worried about?" She had to ask since it was a Tuesday after all.

"Sorry to hear you had such a long day Felicity and am even sorrier because your day is about to get even longer than it already is. Something big is about to go down in New York and we need you three to be there along with the rest of the scoobies and some of our more powerful allies as well."

Felicity sighed. "When do you need me? I just need to tie up a few loose ends here and then I can take the earliest flight out to New York."

An older and definitely British male voice replied. "I'm afraid we need you faster than that dear. Willow will arrange to teleport all of you in about two hours directly into our Manhattan Headquarters."

Felicity made a clucking sound as her tongue played with the roof of her mouth and quickly reassured him. "Hey Giles! Don't worry I'll be with you all in a bit. Hmmm looks a bit like we're going to war. God, it IS war isn't it? The usual, world ending, closing the Hellmouth, dire type of emergency?"

Chuckling, Giles interrupted Felicity. "Oh but when do our emergencies ever become not of the dire variety my dear?"

"Hahaha, funny funny you are not G-man. Anyway, I am just heading to Verdant to inform Oliver that I will be out of town and unreachable for awhile and should be ready at my apartment by the time Wills is ready to transport me."

They said their goodbyes and Felicity considered what she would tell Oliver. The timing sucked. Oliver needed her to be here but she did not really have much of a choice and he will have to understand that.

Opening the door to the Foundry she heard grunting sounds and was thinking that Oliver and possibly Sara decided to workout on the ladder since they had both been through a lot the past couple of days.

The sight that met her eyes as she went deeper into the lair was not something she expected and she just stood there staring and trying to process what she was seeing.

There was Oliver and Sara, having sex and it reminded her of Russia, except that this was so much worse. She felt cold and numb at the same time. It felt like someone pulled out her heart and twisted it.

For as long as she had lived, she doubted that she had ever experienced anything as painful as seeing the two of them doing what they were doing.

She tried to speak but no sound would come out.

Sara was the first to realize that they weren't alone and pulled away from Oliver, who looked confused until he saw Felicity.

Finally finding her voice Felicity spoke and tried to keep a smile plastered to her face as she did so. "Looks like Murphy has been quite busy. Of course he hasn't been as busy as the two of you but then rabbits tend to be quite busier than most of us."

Sarah put on Oliver's shirt while he got up and started walking to Felicity with an apologetic look on his face. "Felicity, this... this..."

Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes and help up her hand to make him stop talking. "Save it. I honestly don't care what sort of explanation you think you have that will make us Ok. You told me you could not be with anyone you could really care about because you did not want to risk losing them." Shaking her head and fighting back tears, Felicity continued. "You should have just been honest and told me that there was nothing between us but some skewed idea of friendship and partnership. I would have accepted it and I would have moved on."

Oliver, touched her arm and was surprised when she shoved him with a lot more strength than he ever even thought she had. Her eyes were cold and had an empty and vacant quality when she looked back at him. Where her eyes used to be so open and filled with love whenever she gazed at him, there was now nothing, like she had now chosen to close herself off from him.

"If you have enough sense, you will realize that going near me, let alone touching me are not going to help you."

Making an effort to stay calm and drawing on whatever strength she had to keep the hurt at bay, she spoke. "Whatever you have, that's your business and you are both free and unattached, so why not, right? I am just your friend and your EA. The two of you have the bonus of history and not to mention Lian Yu. You have the right to be happy." Turning to Sara who looked miserable, she tried to reassure her that she wasn't blaming her for anything. "I sincerely wish you both every happiness in the world."

Looking back at Oliver she took a deep breath and cleared her mind to remember that she had more concerns than what she and he did not have. She thought of her sister slayers, Buffy and Faith as well as the rest of the Scoobies. She drew comfort in the idea that she would be with them soon despite whatever problems lay ahead of them. "That being said, I went here to tell you that something came up and I will be out of town for awhile to deal with things. Before you ask, it is not something any of you can help with and it is not something I can put off. I may not have access to my phone for some time but will find a way to check in with Dig as often as possible, so he knows I am Ok. I created a new program that will help you all on your Mirakuru hunt and Diggle already knows how to use it. Don't bother trying to track me down. You wont be able to find me."

She then turned and started walking away from the man she had loved and still loved more than anything else in the world and told herself that she would get through this.

Refusing to accept that Felicity was leaving, and also concerned that she had a problem, Oliver called out. "What do you mean something came up and where are you going? You can't just leave. We need you. I need you."

Felicity kept walking and her next words chilled him to the core. "You know what Oliver? That's really none of your business and you have zero chances of trying to convince me to stay. Bite me."


	2. Chapter 2 - Stillness

Disclaimer: I do not claim any copyrighted material nor do I own any of the characters belonging to BTVS, Angel, Arrow, Avengers, NCIS LA, Marvel and Roswell

In this chapter Felicity has to process what she saw and how she feels. Despite her inner turmoil she must find the strength to move on and face whatever lays ahead. Note that this is ofcourse an alternate universe. Oh and I decided to bring back someone we have all dearly missed. Also Fred is now Illyria powered Fred but is not in love with Wesley. I have someone else in mind for her. Not sure if this will be Olicity and have decided to let the story and the characters guide me. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. :)

I would like to stress that this is an alternative universe... Tommy is alive, Oliver, Laurel, Thea and the rest of Team Arrow know. He moved away from Starling City to start over after the Undertaking. There will be a chapter for him Soon.

Also, yes, Felicity is a Slayer but that does not mean that she doesn't need to be rescued every now and then or that she cannot be captured.

Chapter 2 - Stillness

Going back to her car Felicity willed her brain to stop thinking. She knew that thinking would make her accept the reality of what she saw and then the pain would claim her. She could not afford to give in to her sadness here and now.

She may be broken but no one else had to see that she was. She had given up so much of her pride because of how she felt and it was time to slowly take it back. Plus, she thought quite sardonically, crying would impair her sight and the last thing she needed was to cause a vehicular accident.

Maybe this is what an out of body experience feels like. It's like she is here but not quite here. The drive home was a blur and as soon as she got out of her car she walked to her unit, concentrating on breathing and focused on thinking, just a little bit more, just wait until you get inside. She could do this.

She called Diggle to tell him she had to deal with something out of town for a few weeks an not to worry.

She also called Queen Consolidated's Human Resources Manager to make sure someone would replace her as Oliver's Executive Assistant during her absence.

Opening her apartment, she used her back to push the door closed and did not open the lights. In the darkness she just slumped and slowly slid to the floor until she was sitting with her back against the door. She stared into the stillness with unseeing eyes and felt the damn holding back her tears break.

She remembered the first time Oliver asked for her help. She thought to herself, now THAT is what should be described as salty goodness. To say that he made quite an impression would have been an understatement. Even before he spoke , she had this feeling that her life would never be the same because of him and once he spoke, she became a babbling mess.

When he gave that excuse about his coffee shop being in a tough neighborhood to explain the bulletriddled laptop, she thought, ok I guess we're not the only ones with secrets. Felicity then decided to help him and she decided to let him keep his secrets. Despite making that decision she could not stop herself from tilting her head to one side and raising an eyebrow to express her incredulity at his obvious and amateur attempts to lie to her.

Since then he would drop by every now and then to ask for help. Unbeknownst to him, his ridiculous scenarios to explain why he needed her help became the highlight of her day.

When she found out him at the backseat of her car bleeding from a gunshot wound asking her not to bring him to a hospital but to the Foundry, she was terrified that he would die and called Willow to help him. Willow had no idea who he was to her other than her boss but helped him by healing him enough and removing the bullet so she could take him to the Foundry where she met Diggle.

She chose not to tell them that she was a Slayer or that Willow helped. At that time she and her friends were being hunted by those seeking to prevent them from rebuilding and changing the Watchers Council to what it is now. She also wanted to spare Oliver from more pain. Oliver had already gone through a five year hellish ordeal. She felt that he should not have to add her nightmares to his already heavy burden.

Concealing her identity as a Slayer. She used her other skills to help them in their mission to save Starling City.

The night that the Glades fell, she hurried to CNRI to save Laurel since Oliver might not get there in time only to find his bestfriend Tommy dying. Not wasting time, she called for Willow who teleported them to their Headquarters in Cleveland where Tommy was saved.

Presently there was no longer a bounty on them and the International Slayers and Watchers Council (ISWC) now had a powerful worldwide presence she had been mulling over the idea of sharing her secret with them in case she had to help them on the front lines if there were more super soldiers created by the Mirakuru. Remembering what she saw, she supposed there really is no need to tell them the truth now. Sara can help them and they also had Roy. It spared Giles from having to rub his glasses til it broke when he heard that she wanted to fight alongside the Arrow and meddle in Human Affairs.

She wasn't sure when she fell in love with him. All she knew was that he was intrinsically a good person with the capacity for greatness. She saw that he had so much capacity to love, if he would ever allow himself to truly love someone. Most of all she saw who Oliver was, just a man trying to do better make a difference. She told him he was a hero because that was what he is. Unlike her, he could walk away from being the Arrow and live a normal life but he chose to keep donning his hood to do what he could. The things he could do with a Salmon Ladder were a nice bonus of course. He wasn't perfect, obviously. He had come so far and yet, despite his restraint, he found himself repeating a pattern as far as his personal life was concerned.

More tears fell as she remembered his words after Russia.

'Because of the life that I lead, I think it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about

She remembered how he arrived to save her from the Count. That night he had told her that there was no choice to make and that he would always do what needed to be done to protect her. While she could have saved herself she could not help but feel happy that he came to her aid. The idea that she was so important to him and she was someone she cared about filled with so much warmth and giddiness. She had hoped that she was the one that he really wanted to be with and that he could really care about her.

Hope... Hope... was the reason today had caught her by surprise.

A genius IQ and yet her she was. She was so stupid, thinking Oliver could ever look at her and see someone he would consider being with her or let alone loving her the way she was.

Her shoulders shook as sobs racked her body. "Why couldn't he love me? Why not me?"

She let out a silent scream as the sorrow and agony came with the realization that all she had was an unrequited love. He would never see her as worthy of his love. She would never be enough for him.

In the back of her mind she knew that he only cared for her as a friend and nothing more. She needed to accept that and let him go so he could at least be happy.

She remembered Buffy telling her how she felt when she had to send Angel to hell in order to save the world. She knew that as broken as she felt, it did not come close to Buffy's anguish that night. Knowing that Buffy and even Angel had learned to move on from that heartbreak, she knew that if they could do it, in time she be ok.

She prayed that her heart could forget Oliver, that she would stop loving him. She no longer wanted pain and knew that if she kept on waiting for him to finally come around and choose her, heartache would be a constant companion, since he never would.

With that thought in mind, she wiped her tears, got up, opened the lights and began to prepare to go to their Manhattan HQ. She packed toiletries, her laptop, tablet, a few clothes that were suitable for slaying along with some shows. Her weapons were already concealed on her person through a spell Willow previously cast on all of them, which allowed them to summon them as needed. Xander winningly dubbed it, Willow's Highlander special.

After she took a shower, got dressed and removed any sign that she had cried, she was ready and she then entered the portal that appeared.

Stepping onto the other side of the portal, she found, Buffy and Faith who clasped her in a hug, reassuring her that she was not alone and that they would get her through this.

After they closed the Hellmouth below Sunnydale, the three of then, found that those that helped in that battle were all stronger, faster and able to heal faster. As it stood now, Buffy could take Glory and not even break a sweat. Faith and Felicity had grown almost as strong, stronger than all the other minis. Buffy, Faith and Felicity also found that they were somehow psychically connected and could sense how one another felt.

When they let go of one another, they knew that when they found the time, they would talk about what happened to Felicity and maybe veg out eating mint choco chip while helping her get over Oliver.

Looking around the room, she saw that just about everyone was present. The other Heads of the ISWC, namely Giles, Wills, Xander, Angel, Spike, Dawn and Oz were here, as were Riley, Sam, Graham, Liz, Fred, Gunn, Connor, Wesley and even Tommy, who went to her and also hugged her. Whispering in her ear Tommy held her tight. "Should we grab a shovel and visit he who will not be named?"

Being here and hearing those words from Tommy, Felicity found herself shaking her head and chuckling. "Xander Lavelle Harris, what have you done to our Tommy?"

Running to hide behind Willow, Xander finally spoke. "Sorry L, it was bound to happen, Tommy is now a Scooby."

Pouting Felicity looked to Xander. "What!? I missed him doing the Snoopy dance?"

Xander places hands on hips and huffs indignantly. "Of course not!"

It was at that point that Felicity found herself laughing aloud as everyone in the room promptly did the Snoopy dance just for her. She was loved, they were all together and she knew that no matter what was ahead, she would be ok and she would heal. "Ok, Please tell me someone is filming this!"

Blushing, Giles was the first to stop dancing and recover his decorum. He promptly took of his glasses and started polishing it. "Yes, now after that moment which truly did not happen and will never be spoken of, how about we figure out what we need to do, to uh, slay the uhm a big bad prophecy."

Giles surveyed the room and noted the slack jawed, stunned reaction to what he said. "Ah yes, I forgot, people who wear tweed are not supposed to understand how you youngsters talk, should I wheeze, hee haw and cough instead?"

Buffy then chose to spare her adoptive father from the spotlight and gathered everyone's attention. They had quite a war ahead but seeing everyone present, she knew that if anyone could face it and win, it would be them. "Let's allow Giles to get with the xplainy so we can sort this out and be of the good."

A/N- Already working on chapter 3


End file.
